Kung Fu Abecedary
by geraldCullenBlack
Summary: Pequeñas vieñetas sobre esta pareja dispareja en su vida diaria(:
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fic de Kung Fu Panda, sinceramente me encantan las películas, en especial la segunda parte, ya que los personajes han evolucionado bastante a comparación en la primera, en especial Tigresa.

Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo, pero debido a la falta de tiempo e ideas confusas no lo pude concretar hasta ahora, además de aportar una pequeña parte de este fandom en español.

Este fic más que nada será basada por la letra del abecedario en cada capítulo, sin orden concreto he de decir para que luego no se saquen de onda. Ahora sin más preámbulos los dejo con el primer capítulo.

Kung Fu Panda pertenece a la franquicia de Dreamworks dirigida por Jennifer Yuh, yo solo soy una joven que se atevio a aventurarse a jugar con los personajes.

* * *

**Amigo**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a la maestra del estilo del tigre que sería amiga del panda que le quito el título del Guerrero Dragón, hubiera bufado molesta y lo hubiera mandado directamente con el médico de la aldea, ya que estaba terriblemente mal de la cabeza y necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

Pero con el paso de los meses, poco después de la derrota de Tai Lung, se podría decir que era una de las personas más importantes de la maestra Tigresa, aunque ella lo negara rotundamente, su mirada de color ámbar la contradecían a gritos.

No era un secreto para nadie que ella lo detestaba, por no decir que lo odiaba, pero poco a poco empezó a tratarlo. Aunque ella fue la última en aceptarlo fue la primera en reconocerlo como un maestro frente a todos, cosa que significaba en la maestra felina que trataría de conocerlo y Po solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, imperceptible para muchos pero ahí estaba antes de ir con el maestro Shifu para saber cómo estaba.

Y todos se daban cuenta de que su cambio fue para mejor desde la llegada de cierto panda en especial para cierta felina que empezó a abrirse hacia los demás dejando caer poco a poco la barrera que utilizaba para protegerse.

Empezaron con pequeños pasos después de ese día, pequeñas dudas sobre los mil rollos, unos pequeños intercambios de palabras, pequeñas sugerencias a la hora de cocinar, ayudándose a la hora de limpiar la sala de entrenamientos hasta llegar a ser compañeros de entrenamiento casi a diario; inclusive dejar el entrenamiento y retar a Po, para saber cuántos panes de frijol era capaz de meterse a la boca el guerrero dragón.

Y para que la maestra Tigresa dejara el entrenamiento era raro, por no decir imposible. Po había logrado lo que ninguno de los 5 furiosos restantes habían logrado: dar vida al palacio y hacer que Tigresa confiara en alguien, aunque sea poco, pero eso viniendo del carácter de la felina, un logro, un tesoro que agradecían todos los habitantes del palacio.

Inclusive en la ciudad de Gongmen, había tratado de detenerlo para que fuera a enfrentar Lord Shen, al ver que el panda tenía una ligera obsesión con él, ya que el albino pavorreal tenía información sobre el pasado de él. Donde después de creerlo muerto había creído que les había fallado a todos por no poder protegerlos, en especial a Po, _su mejor amigo_, el único que la hacía abrirse poco a poco rescatando a la pequeña tigresa olvidada que pedía salir.

Aunque sus esperanzas volvieron al verlo sano y salvo. Inclusive después de esa loca aventura su amistad se volvió más fuerte, convirtiéndolos casi inseparables.

Su amistad no era como Po y Mono que se querían como hermanos gastándose bromas entre si y a los demás, donde Mantis se les uniría más tarde después de darles una pequeñas palabras sumándose como otro hermano más. Tal vez no sería como Po y Grulla que se apoyaban mutuamente, donde el más serio de los maestros masculinos le daba consejos aunque también lo ayudaba a salir de sus problemas y viceversa (en especial cuando la madre de Grulla venia de visita). O inclusive la amistad de Po con Víbora, donde se tenían confianza como un hermano mayor hacia su hermanita, inclusive se trataba como cual cuando estaban en la aldea cuando una fanática obsesiva una _Fangirl_ (como los demás habían clasificado) se le acercaba, _"No te pases de lista con mi hermano, chica"._

Tal vez la felina no trataba al panda como los demás, _un hermano_, pero se trataban con respeto, uno que otro reto (desde quien podría durar más en el campo de entrenamiento, donde cierta felina siempre ganaba, hasta cuantos panes eran capaces de comer en 1 minutos, donde el panda la derrotaba sin piedad), donde compartían una historia sobre sus pasados parecida, su vocación por el kung fu y por tratar de comprenderla (aunque más bien lo intentaba, ella lo agradecía, pero debería mejorar más en sus formas de comprensión), se complementaban con sus diferencias de personalidad de cada uno y aunque ella negara que no tenía una amistad especial con Po que con los demás, sus acciones la traicionaban.

Porque él fue su primer amigo verdadero, el que la acepto sin conocerla, inclusive cuando lo trato horrible cuando llego al palacio, la acepto con sus virtudes y defectos cuando nadie más lo hacía y se lo habían negado de cachorra.

Él es _su mejor amigo_ y ella le agradecería eternamente por ello.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, este es mi segundo capítulo de esta historia de Kung Fu Panda y quiero agradecerles a todos los que han leído esta historia, los que la han agregado a favoritos y/o seguido, enserio muchas gracias.

Okay ahora les dejare una contestación de los reviews que me dejaron (enserio se los agradezco):

**l****ola3934**** :** I appreciate that you read my story, is it not in your native language and that is why I appreciate it too. I hope the next chapters also are to your liking.

: Agradezco de todo corazón que te guste mucho la historia y la forma que utilizo para narrarla, aunque creo que necesito dejar un poco la seriedad. Por cierto, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y tenerla en favoritos, sinceramente lo aprecio.

El siguiente capitulo es "baile", espero que la disfruten y me den sugerencias sobre que palabra quieren que se trate el siguiente capítulo que será con la palabra "C"

La música que en la que me base en describir fue "Kung Fu Piano: Cello Acsends" -ThePianoGuys

Kung Fu Panda pertenece a la franquicia de Dreamworks, dirigida por Jennifer Yuh, yo solo utilizo a los personajes con fines para entretenerme. Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**Baile**

Si hay algo que destacaba en el Valle de la paz cuando estaba celebrando sus festividades no era los fuegos artificiales, los adornos, la amabilidad de los habitantes, los juegos, la venta de recuerdos o incluso la comida. Lo que más destacaba sobre todas esas cosas era el_ baile._

Incluso la más seria y radical no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia ese evento tan envolvente que les ofrecían durante esas fechas. Solo basto unas palabras envolventes (por no decir chantajistas) de la maestra Víbora hacia su amiga, sobre lo mucho que se divertiría viendo el evento (sabiendo que esa era su debilidad y usándolo a su favor ¡Por el amor de todos los maestros habidos y por haber en el arte del Kung fu! Ella sí que sabía cómo usar las palabras) y utilizando a Po como arma para que le lanzara la mirada de cachorro ilusionado y ella había caído. ¡Ella, la maestra más radical de toda china!

Aun pude recordar con perfecta claridad como esos dos se unieron en su contra para tratar de convencerla.

Tigresa había ido a la cocina después del entrenamiento y e ir por su merecido descanso después de tomar una ducha rápida, ahí podría observar a Víbora platicando cómodamente con Po mientras el panda terminaba de guardar unos platos antes de meterlas en el armario.

Podía escuchar unas palabras al azar sobre su conversación mientras ella buscaba distraídamente un vaso con agua fresca y unas galletas saladas. _Baile, fiesta, diversión_ eran una de las palabras que más destacaban y solo cuando se dirigieron hacia ella con una pregunta que la saco de onda después de tomar asiento presto atención.

"Entonces Tigresa, ¿Qué piensas sobre el evento que se celebrara esta noche?" Dijo víbora para integrarla a la conversación.

"¿Eh?" Dijo la felina mientras salía de su ensueño, mientras observaba a su compañera y amiga.

"¿Cómo que 'eh'? Tigresa tienes que prestar más atención y de paso venir a ver el festival que va a ver esta noche, por favor. Todos van a ir. Incluso los chicos se están arreglado para ir."

"No creo que sea una buena idea, tengo mucho que entrenar y…" ya no pudo terminar de defenderse porque la reptil la interrumpió dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

"Nada de que tienes que entrenar ¡me lo prometiste! Y recito las palabras que textualmente me dijiste: 'Claro que te acompañare a las festividades cuando me lo pidas ¿de acuerdo? Pero por favor déjame dormir que ya no aguanto el sueño.' " Acabo la maestra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡No puedo creer que aun recuerdes eso! ¡Teníamos 10 años por el amor de Buda!" Dijo mientras empujaba el plato con las galletas a medio comer.

"¿Y? ¿Eso importa? ¡Lo prometiste! y según tengo entendido tú siempre cumples tus promesas, en especial a tu mejor amiga… o es que ¿ya no soy tu mejor amiga?" Termino con la voz temblando mientras le daba una mirada de profunda tristeza, casi podría escuchar la música de fondo con violines mientras esperaba su respuesta.

¡Oh eso sí que no! esa mirada infernal siempre hacia caer redondita en su teatro, pero esta vez no caería fácilmente. Volteo ligeramente la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Esta vez no caería en su trampa, no señor.

Viendo la conducta de Tigresa, Víbora decidió jugar su carta secreta. Volteo su cabeza hacia Po (que no había abierto la boca observando el cambio de palabras entre ambas maestras del kung fu, con miedo a que una palabra suya afectara la situación) Víbora le daba esa mirada de profunda tristeza, peor que cuando le quitan a un cachorro su juguete favorito , cuando se acaba la temporada se la serie que te gusta y ya no hay más o te dicen que ya no puedes comer más dulces antes de comer o irte a dormir, esa mirada que sientes el estómago revuelto, la necesidad de ver a esa persona feliz urgentemente sin importar el costo.

"Oh vamos Tigresa, mira esa mirada…no le puedes negar nada, eso es inhumano por todos los cielos" Comento Po mientras señalaba a Víbora que aún mantenía esa mirada de cachorro apaleado.

"Po, no caeré tan fácil en esa trampa ¡siempre la hacía cuando éramos pequeñas!" Dijo Tigresa inflamando sus mejillas, aunque se podría ver que su voluntad empezaba a flaquear.

Viendo la oportunidad que se le presentaban a ambos al ver la reacción de la felina, se voltearon a ver antes de sonreír imperceptiblemente antes de volver a la carga.

"Ándale Tigresa, vamos al festiva ya verás que será divertido, es más… limpiare tu habitación más la comida que quieras por una semana" Termino de decir el panda mientras juntaba las manos debajo de su barbilla, rogándole a ir juntos con los demás.

"No lo sé Po…"

"Vamos Tigresa, sabes que necesitas distraerte, es más, tomare tus tareas de limpieza del palacio para que tengas más tiempo para entrenar" Comento la reptil, sabia como detestaba perder tiempo que bien podría aprovechar para meditar o entrenar en lugar de cumplir la tarea de limpiar. Oh ya veía su mirada temblar ligeramente, ya casi podía cantar la victoria, sabía que Tigresa esas ideas le resultaban tentadoras.

"Ándale Tigresa, esta fiesta será la más barbará si vas con nosotros… por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…" Rogaba Po mientras Víbora le hacía segunda en sus ruegos.

"¡De acuerdo, ustedes ganan! iré al festival ¿de acuerdo? Pero a cambio quiero que hagan todo lo que me prometieron por 1 mes y que Po se levante temprano durante ese tiempo ya que no quiero ir a levantarte como siempre"

"¡Hecho!" Dijeron ambos antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja antes de chocar sus patas en señal de victoria.

"¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?" comento el maestro Shifu, mientras entraba a la cocina después de su meditación con la paz interior, mientras observaba a Tigresa refunfuñando al dejarse convencer y a los otros dos haciendo baile de victoria mientras escuchaba: _Lo logramos, lo logramos, somos barbaros porque lo logramos_

"Nada maestro, solo logramos convencer a Tigresa a que nos acompañe al festival con nuestra barbarosidad"

"¿Enserio?' Y como lo lograron? Es más déjenme reformular la pregunta ¿Cómo es que aun sigan vivos y de una pieza?" comento Shifu mientras abrazaba con una mano el bastón que le dio Oogway, mientras que con la otra se sobaba la barbilla con aire pensador.

"¡Maestro Shifu!" grito Tigresa mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza. ¿Ahora todos estaban en su contra? Hasta su maestro y padre adoptivo se les había unido a ese par de locos que consideraban sus mejores amigos que por cierto se encontraban haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no soltar unas buenas carcajadas acosta suya, lo único bueno es que los demás no estaban presentes sino ya podría considerarse la burla de Mantis y Mono antes de que se les una Grulla con frases indirectamente directas hasta el día de su muerte o hasta que les rompiera los dientes, lo que ocurriera primero.

"Maestro Shifu ¿Por qué no nos acompaña al festival?" Ofreció Víbora cordialmente, si pudo convencer a Tigresa que era la más difícil se podría decir que el maestro era más fácil a comparación.

"No lo sé Víbora, creo que ya estoy demasiado viejo…"

"Maestro Shifu, si usted va al festival, podría pedirle una revancha a mi padre en el juego de Xiangq" Comento 'distraídamente' Po, esperando la reacción del maestro en 3…2…1…

"Tigresa ve a arreglarte, Po de a decirles a los ayudantes del palacio que dejen sus tareas y que tienen el día libre, Víbora ve a decirles a tus compañeros que los quiero listos para ir al festival en 5 minutos. Esa revancha será mía…" Termino de decir el panda rojo mientras levantaba su puño en señal de su próxima victoria contra el Sr. Ping con una mirada de determinación en los ojos antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación para arreglarse, dejando a los 3 alumnos sorprendidos.

Ahora se encontraban en el pueblo, hace unos minutos habían llegado y se habían separado; Mono se había ido con Mantis a los puestos de juegos, Grulla había ido a saludar a unos viejos conocidos suyos, Víbora aprovecho ir con él ya que le quedaba cerca los puestos con los nuevos accesorios para cabello de la temporada y Po se había desaparecido, al parecer hacia los puestos de comida, eso lo podía asegurar la felina. A lo lejos observo al Maestro Shifu jugar Xiangq con el padre de Po, al parecer se tomó la revancha muy enserio. Podía ver que los demás se habían esforzado en esta festividad, las lámparas de papel eran coloridas, se escuchaban las risas de los niños y a uno que otro adolescente con su pareja. Inclusive se escuchaba la música que tocaban en la plaza principal.

Guiada por su curiosidad sobre la melodía que empezaba a tocarse (gracias a los aldeanos de la aldea de los músicos, que ironía ¿no?) decidió echarle un vistazo, quería ver los nuevos bailes donde todos se movían con gracia, donde te envolvían contando las historias fantásticas sobre china y sus historias escondidas detrás de una fantasía.

Una nueva melodía empezó, todos a su alrededor decidió prestar atención, empezaba lentamente antes de utilizar una nueva herramienta, _un piano,_ según la maestra tenía entendido mientras utilizaba un _cello. _Era una melodía lenta, tranquila, relajante pero al mismo cargado de sentimiento antes de empezar con una pequeña aceleración para introducir un efecto de baile. Un clímax.

Sin saberlo una figura atrajo su atención, una muy familiar para cierta felina antes de ver una pata y una sonrisa tímida dirigida a ella. Una invitación de baile. Po la estaba invitando a un baile enfrente de todos mientras se escuchaba la melodía aun lenta y suave. Un pequeño susurro _"no se bailar"_ y una mirada incrédula de _'no te creo'_ y una contestación igual de tímido _"inténtalo"_

No sabía a ciencia cierta que había impulsado a nuestro panda favorito invitar a la maestra, tal vez la mirada soñadora que rara vez mostraba la felina, el ambiente de la fiesta, tal vez la música o solamente porque una pequeña vocecita de su cabeza había tomado todo el control del panda. No lo sabía, pero agradecía esa muestra de valentía.

Una pequeña batalla empezó en la pista de baile, parecían dos guerreros luchando sin luchar, sus pasos coordinados utilizando a su favor lo que le faltaba al otro, vueltas, acrobacias y patadas por aquí y por allá, utilizando pequeñas y eficaces piruetas que utilizaban juntos en batalla, una que otra vuelta coordinándose perfectamente. Cualquiera que los viera parecía que estaban en una batalla, contando las historias completamente diferentes pero tan unidas que no desistían en dejar a un lado un futuro junto.

La pequeña melodía sonaba, un paso melancólico se podría identificar anunciando su deceso, inconscientemente recordaron la batalla de Gongmen, pero cada recuerdo era distinto. Para Tigresa podría recordar el abrazo que le dio al guerrero dragón para evitar que los acompañara a derrotar a Lord Shen, "la muerte" de Po frente a sus ojos, la alegría al verlo con vida y el abrazo al salir del agua; para Po era el abrazo recibido por la felina, las memorias recordadas sobre el cruel destino sobre su pueblo cuando era un cachorro de apenas 1 año, el sacrificio de sus padres, la alegría de ver a todos con vida, la tristeza y la derrota en los ojos de Tigresa cuando se interpuso frente al cañón del albino pavorreal, el abrazo de alivio al ver a la felina con vida y la reconciliación y reconocimiento hacia su padre como su fuera biológicamente su hijo.

Con la pequeña melodía sonando, ambos maestros se empezaron a acercar tímidamente con sus manos unidas guiados por sus recuerdos hasta llegar juntos, frente a frente, antes de que se abrazarán tímidamente mientras el panda se inclinaba lentamente mientras la felina lo abrazaba delicadamente por los hombros, poniendo su barbilla encima de la cabeza del guerrero blanco y negro mientras que inconscientemente se abrazaban como dos amantes que había sufrido demasiado para estar juntos, ignorando a todos los demás.

Unos aplausos lo sacaron de su ensoñación, separándose rápidamente y completamente sonrojados mientras observaban que toda la aldea se había quedado observándolos, inclusive los niños y los adultos habían dejado sus juegos, las pláticas había quedado interrumpidas convirtiéndose en exclamaciones y ovaciones, las jovencitas se encontraban suspirando; inclusive los 5 furiosos y el maestro Shifu se habían interrumpido sus actividades mostrando diferentes reacciones. Víbora no sabía si sonreír o llorar de felicidad al ver tan bella interpretación, Grulla se había quedado estático de la impresión y una prueba de ello era su pico abierto, Mono había quedado con los ojos abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta mientras que mantis (encima de la cabeza del simio) había dejado sus pinzas colgando mirando en shock la escena que se le había presentado antes de unirse a los aplausos y el Maestro Shifu no se diga, prácticamente estaba congelado, ni siquiera sabía si eso había pasado o era una jugarreta de su mente vieja.

No sabían como los había llevado a tan comprometedora escena frente a toda la aldea, tal vez la música, el efecto que le daba ese aire mágico esta noche o solamente porque sus corazones tomaron las riendas de sus cuerpos tratando de negar un pequeño sentimiento que empezaba a formarse. Quien sabe la verdadera razón de sus acciones, pero apenas al verse frente a frente, chocando la mirada jade con la mirada rojiza, nada de eso importaba y una pequeña sonrisa de ambos lo confirmaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, aquí con mi tercer capítulo de este fandom de Kung Fu Panda, les quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos los lectores anónimos que me leen, a los que me siguen, los que han agregado mi historia a favoritos y los que me dejan reviews. Sinceramente me siento feliz que alguien comente y lea esto. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ahora toca contestar los reviews (muchas gracias, se los agradezco infinitamente)

**Lizz Jiao.-** Yo también estoy a favor de apoyar a los que me apoyan, creo que todos merecemos nuestra oportunidad de que lean nuestras historias, me alegra que te guste mi forma de redactar (es mi peor miedo que no entiendan lo que escribo), me alegro que se te facilite a la hora de leer y no se te haga pesado o demasiado sencillo. Ojala que un baile salga en la última película, enserio quiero un baile con esos dos pero bueno…

**Flowerforever355.-** me alegro que te guste el capítulo, espero verte más seguido por aquí y dejando tus sugerencias.

** .-** no seas modesta, porque te sabes explicar y la forma en que lo haces es entretenido, créeme confesión se me hacía demasiado atrayente, inclusive celos pero mira el lado positivo: gano corazonada.

Okay antes que nada, utilice 2 palabras con la misma letra; además me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la letra que les gustaría ver en el siguiente capítulo. Recomienden este fic a quien crea que les pueda interesar, denle review en el cuadrito de abajo y espero verlos pronto. Recuerden los review y las ideas van de la mano(¿)

Kung fu Panda pertenece a la franquicia de Dreamworks dirigida y producida por Jennifer Yuh

**Corazonada - cachorro**

¿Nunca antes has tenido una corazonada de que algo importante va a pasar y cambiara tu vida sin ni siquiera quererlo o al menos siendo consciente de ello? Algunos dicen que una corazonada es la sensación que tienes sobre algo que ocurrirá sin tener pruebas, otros un impulso para hacer cosas que jamás en tu vida harías y otros simplemente lo consideran una forma de expresión sin tomarle verdaderamente importancia; un evento tan trivial que lo ven con tanta naturalidad que, esa simple palabra tan importante, ha perdido su verdadero y completo significado.

Hace 2 semanas aproximadamente habían solicitado ayuda exclusivamente al Guerrero Dragón para que pudiera ayudarlos a parar un posible conflicto en un pueblo antes que se pudieran complicar las cosas. Aunque los 5 furiosos trataron de convencerlo de que alguno de ellos fuera a acompañarlo en su viaje fueron regañados por el maestro Shifu sobre "tener confiar en el panda" y rechazados amablemente con una sonrisa y con un "_los veré dentro de algunos días chicos, y no se preocupen que les escribiré y tal vez traer un regalo de este viaje."_ Antes de tomar su pequeña mochila y ponerse una capa de viaje salió rumbo a su destino.

Pasaron 4 días donde habían llegado dos cartas enviadas por él Guerrero Dragón, una pequeña a su padre y otra a los habitantes del Palacio de Jade donde les contaba cómo le iba en ese pueblo, una que otra anécdota y contando lo mucho que los extrañaba. Pensando que muy pronto lo tendrían de regreso a hacer sus destrozos y payasadas al pueblo y decidieron mandarle una carta contándole resumidamente como estaban pasando su ausencia. Pasaron unos días y no llegaba una respuesta, fue cuando nuestros guerreros del Valle de la Paz se empezaron a preocupar y cuando apenas iban a prepararse para ir a hacer un viaje e irlo a buscar llego una pequeña carta, maltratada a simple vista y con la letra descuidada pero lo suficiente decente para ser leída sin dificultad, decía:

"_**Chicos mando esta carta para que no se preocupen por mí. Los conozco perfectamente y he de pensar que han de tratar de hacer este viaje y buscarme. Les agradezco mucho pero he de pedirles que no lo hagan, hubo un imprevisto y por eso me he retrasado en mi viaje. Cuando ustedes reciban esta carta lo más seguro que yo ya estaré en camino de regreso al Valle de la Paz, decirle a mi padre que no se preocupe y les prometo que cuando vuelvan contestare todas sus dudas."**_

_**Espero verlos pronto, con cariño Po.**_

Llenos de dudas decidieron respetar su decisión, se podría decir que estaban desesperados por saber de Po, en especial cierta felina, que después de sus entrenamientos acostumbrados y una pequeña ducha, iba sentarse discretamente en la entrada mientras simulaba leer uno de los mil rollo (aunque en realidad estaba viendo la puerta a ver si podía identificar alguna figura) mientras su cola se balanceaba distraídamente durante una hora antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación. Podían entenderla, inclusive ellos habían tratado de captar la figura escandalosa de Po; Grulla había vigilado desde los cielos con la excusa que necesitaba relajar sus alas entumecidas, Mantis había tratado de ver a los alrededores del palacio, Víbora había preguntado a los ayudantes del palacio y uno que otro aldeano, Mono había mandado cartas a sus conocidos preguntando por el e incluso el Maestro Shifu que había preguntado discretamente al padre de Po.

Poco a poco dejaron de preguntar por Po cada 5 minutos e ir a correr a la entrada del palacio apenas escuchaban un ruido para más tarde llevarse una desilusión. La única que mantenía el mismo ritmo desde el principio era Tigresa, que se mantenía aferrada a la rutina e inclusive se empezaba a saltar la cena y alargar su tiempo esperándolo antes de que sus parpados le pesaran y anunciaran su hora de irse a su cama.

Se podía escuchar la lluvia chocando con fuerza contra los techos y la tierra, mientras que uno que otro rayo alumbraba al Valle de la paz. Se podría ver las calles desiertas con uno que otro charco, mientras los aldeanos yacían refugiados en sus casas dormidos tranquilamente sin que nada pudiera perturbar su sueño más que el eco de la lluvia al chocar contra la superficie y uno que otro trueno mientras un rayo iluminaba el pueblo. Si alguien hubiera puesto atención a lo que pasaba afuera se podría ver una figura encapuchada mientras subía las mil escaleras para llegar a su destino: el Palacio de Jade.

Un trueno retumbo en el palacio logrando perturbar el sueño de la felina, estaba dispuesta a volverse a dormir cuando un ruido la hizo despertar completamente; eran unos pasos y un ¿llanto? Sin perder más tiempo tomo una pequeña bata y salió sutilmente de su habitación, tratando de evitar perturbar el sueño de sus compañeros y para pasar desapercibida por el posible intruso. "_Si esta era una broma de los chicos, se las pagarían en el entrenamiento que ni siquiera respirarían a gusto sin sentir dolor"._ Tratando de ignorar a los truenos se dejó guiar por los sonidos que se escuchaban discretamente en el palacio, llevándola inconscientemente a la cocina, bien eso era raro e increíblemente fácil, ella se esperaba que los ruidos se dirigieran a la sala de los héroes o donde se encontraban el tanque de las lágrimas sagradas pero ¿la cocina? ¿Enserio? Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y tratar de conseguir un poco de sueño cuando unos sonidos de una olla y trastes le confirmaron que el intruso se encontraba dentro, sin perder más el tiempo abrió la puerta de par en par, dejando ver la cara del intruso.

"Po" comento sorprendida, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo que tenía unas intensas ganas de abrazarlo para después darle un sermón por preocuparlos (en especial a ella) y ahora ni siquiera se podía mover de la impresión.

"Hey Ti" comento nervioso Po al ser descubierto con un pan de frijol en la boca a medio comer y enfrente de él una pequeña olla de metal sobre el fuego. Oh no cuando Po le decía su sobrenombre algo importante pasaba "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué hago? Vine a revisar ya que se escuchaban ruidos y vine a ver si no era un intruso que quiera robar algo, agradece que no te he atacado de sorpresa" contesto Tigresa mientras se recuperaba del shock inicial, iba agregar algo más cuando vio que algo se movía debajo de la capa húmeda del panda. "Po ¿Qué es lo que tienes en el brazo debajo de la capa? ¿Y que estas calentando en esa olla?"

Apenas iba a contestar cuando un pequeño llanto lo interrumpió, tragándose completamente el pan de frijol, acomodo el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarlo. Acercándose sigilosamente como la felina que era pudo observar que era en si el pequeño bulto antes de voltear tan rápido la cabeza que era un milagro que no se diera una buena torcedura, para observar al panda con sorpresa mientras mil preguntas se le formaban en la cabeza y amenazaban con salir de su garganta.

"Pero ¿Qué…?"

"Juro que te explicare todo, pero es necesario que despiertes a los demás ya que a ellos también les afecta"

Y ahora se encontraban todos reunidos, los 4 furiosos restantes y el maestro Shifu esperaban pacientemente mientras Po, tomaba asiento al lado de Tigresa con el pequeño bulto en brazos y empezó a contar la razón por la que su viaje de a lo mucho 7 días se había alargado tanto.

Después de haber llegado a un pequeño acuerdo con el pueblo sobre la venta y cambio de las mercancías con las demás, estaba listo para ir de vuelta al valle y contar como su barbarosidad ayudo al pueblo a no estar más en conflicto y tal vez invitar a Tigresa a pasear por el pueblo, ya saben lo normal cuando se tiene pareja, cuando le pidieron ayuda a recoger unos materiales para poder hacer papel, debido a que la mayoría no tenía la fuerza ni estatura necesaria para mover el material sin ayuda. Aceptando amablemente acompaño a un par de conejos mientras llevaban una carreta cuando se dieron cuenta que algo estaba mal apenas visualizaron la casa donde estaban dichos materiales. Dejando atrás a los aldeanos fue corriendo a ver si alguien se encontraba adentro de la casa; mesas y sillas volteadas, platos rotos, tinta tirada en el piso… dejando de ver la escena donde se mostraba que una lucha se llevó a cabo empezó a buscar al culpable hasta que una pequeña corazonada le dijo que volteara. Apenas volteo la cabeza, vio una figura a lo lejos dentro del bosque. Se dirigió corriendo mientras observaba una vieja Tigresa, tal vez alrededor de los 50 o 60 años aproximadamente, pero lo que más le llamo la atención al panda fue el pequeño bulto que tenía fuertemente agarrado entre sus brazos mientras lo protegía con su cuerpo. Apenas la vieja felina poso sus ojos en la mirada jade del guerrero, aferro fuertemente una de sus patas en el brazo de su acompañante mientras que con el otro acercaba más el bulto a su pecho si eso fuera posible.

"Por favor Guerrero Dragón, cuide a mi nieto por favor" En la mirada de la felina se podía ver una alma cansada, consumida con por el dolor y más vieja que alguna vez Po pudo ver, ni siquiera con el maestro Oogway que era una de las personas más vieja que él tuvo el placer de conocer, había tenido un rastro así en su mirada. Se veía que estaba cansada, se había rendido ante la vida consumida con sus temores y le estaba abriendo prácticamente los brazos a la muerte.

"No diga eso señora, usted estará bien ya vera. Además el cachorro necesitara a su abuela." Tato de mantenerse alegre, manteniendo las esperanzas dándole ánimos tanto en el cómo a la señora. "Ya vera, la llevaremos al médico y…"

"No te mientas a ti mismo joven guerrero, hace tiempo que he aceptado mi destino. Con la muerte de mi esposo, mi hijo y mi nuera lo único que me mantenía con vida era mi nieto, peleando contra mí ya debilitada salud. Pero eso ya no es posible Guerrero Dragón, hace tiempo que buscaba una señal para que cuidaran de mi nieto cuando yo no estuviera y al estar tú frente a mí, tomo como respuesta a la señal que yo tanto tiempo anhelaba."

"Pero…"

"Por favor, prométeme que lo cuidaras, que cuidaras a Ryû como si fuera tuyo" Comento la tigresa ya con voz ronca. "Prométeme que no lo dejarás en un orfanato ni que le digan monstruo por favor"

"Prometo criar al pequeño como si fuera mío, pero por favor haga el esfuerzo por luchar por el pequeño."

La vieja tigresa murió unas horas más tarde, según le comentaron al panda, ella desde joven había sido muy enfermiza, pero todo se le complico cuando ella quedo viuda debido a una epidemia y su hijo y nuera murieron en un pequeño accidente en las montañas, dejándola solamente su nieto de tan solo unas semanas de nacido. Al parecer estaba haciendo esfuerzos para recuperarse y criar a su nieto sola, pero su viejo corazón ya no resistía debido a todas las emociones que sufrió. Un mal de amores al perder a todos lo que alguna vez quiso, fácil y sencillo pero no por si dejaba de ser doloroso.

Se realizó una pequeña ceremonia y un entierro sencillo por todos los habitantes del pueblo, más tarde se arreglaron los papeles para tener la custodia del pequeño cachorro albino de tigre, el pequeño Ryû, para poder llevarlo a su nuevo hogar para conocer a su nueva familia.

Apenas termino la triste historia fue cuando pudo observar la expresión de todos, pasaba desde la tristeza hasta uno que otro pequeño llanto sofocado (cortesía de Mono, Grulla y Mantis aunque este último parecía que se iba a soltar el llanto de telenovela en cualquier momento).

"¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo Guerrero Dragón? Un cachorro no es un juguete, es un ser vivo que necesita muchos cuidados." Comento el panda rojo dándole una mirada seria al panda blanco y negro.

"Lo se maestro, pero se lo prometí a esa señora y al pequeño, y cuando un panda promete algo se tiene que cumplir sin importar que" Contesto Po mientras acercaba más el cachorro con un brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía un pequeño biberón con leche que había calentado anteriormente en la olla.

"Po ¿podemos verlo? Quisiéramos conocer a nuestro pequeño sobrino consentido de ahora en adelante" Comento suavemente Víbora en nombre de todos mientras que los chicos se acercaron rápidamente sin importarles la aprobación del nuevo papá.

Entre las mantas se podía ver un pequeño cachorro de tigre, tan blanco como la nieve mientras observaba con sus ojos azules que solo se podían comparar con el cielo o inclusive con dos pequeñas piedras valiosas como las aguamarinas.

"Oh, es tan hermoso" comento el primate mientras el ave asentía aprobatoriamente "Hola querido sobrino, yo soy tu tío Mono, el más guapo he de aclarar y aquí a mi lado está tu tío Grulla y el pequeñín es tu tío Mantis"

"Aww es tan lindo, con solo mirarlo me lo quiero comer a besos, hola pequeño Ryû, yo soy tu tía Víbora y seré la mejor tía que puedas tener y aquí está el maestro Shifu y sé que cuando seas grande y fuerte te enseñara kung fu como nosotros" termino de presentarse la reptil y como si supiera quienes eran esas personas les regalo una linda sonrisa acompañada con una pequeña risa que provoco que todos presentes se derritieran y pusieran sonrisas bobas en sus caras.

Po pudo observar que Tigresa era la más alejada del grupo, aprovecho que Mono quería cargar al pequeño para ir a buscarla y hablar con ella. Tenían muchas de que hablar y que mejor momento que este. Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza salieron de la habitación mientras se alejaban por el pasillo, cuando estuvieron a una distancia donde podrían hablar tranquilamente sin ser descubiertos empezó el interrogatorio por así decirlo.

"Tigresa, algo te pasa. Desde que te supiste sobre Ryû has estado más callada de lo usual."

"Tengo miedo Po." Dijo la felina tan bajo que el pobre panda pensó que lo había imaginado de no haber sido porque vio sus labios moverse.

"¿Miedo? ¿Por qué Tigresa? ¿A que le tienes miedo?" comento interesado el panda, por no decir sorprendido, que Tigresa aceptara que tenía miedo era que simplemente tenía un gran temor y necesitaba saber el porqué.

"Po, apenas hemos formalizado nuestra relación hace unas semanas, me tenías preocupada por ti porque no sabía nada de ti durante días y lo único que tenía para consolarme era tu promesa que volverías pronto ¿recuerdas? Y ahora llegas con un pequeño cachorro que no tiene ni siquiera un año y no sé cómo manejarlo." Comento la felina mientras la mirada jade y el rubí se veían reflejado uno contra el otro. "Tengo miedo Po, ese cachorro me recuerda tanto a mí, no quiero que sufra lo que yo sufrí ¿vale? Me gustaría ser lo que el pequeño necesita, pero tengo miedo si no funciona ¿me entiendes?" termino de decir antes de bajar lentamente la mirada y voltear la cabeza hacia un lado.

La entendía, claro que sí. Él ya sabía que Tigresa tenía miedo de lo que pasaría con ellos y con el pequeño, entendía que si las cosas no funcionaban el pequeño resultara el más afectado y su miedo estaba bien fundamentado –por no decir que justificado- o si las cosas funcionaban entre ellos y lo llevaban a otro nivel ¿Quién garantizaba que en todas las misiones regresarán victoriosos? Si no era sí Ryû volvería a quedar solo, y con solo pensarlo se le rompe el corazón.

La felina sintió unos brazos familiares envolverla antes de atraerla hacia él, dejo que el la abrazara mientras el panda apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la felina mientras afirmaba su abrazo.

"Sé que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo pero ¿sabes una cosa?" Susurro el panda mientras la felina mecía la cola suavemente cuando estaba tranquila.

"¿Qué?" Contesto también en un susurro mientras se apartaba levemente, lo suficiente para verlo pero sin romper el abrazo.

"Yo también tengo miedo, pero haremos lo imposible para que los tres lo hagamos funcionar ¿vale?" Apenas vio como la felina asentía levemente, le regalo un beso en la coronilla. "Ahora es hora de conocer formalmente a nuestro pequeño, no queremos que nuestros amigos ya no lo regresen ¿verdad? Vamos Ti, eres la única que falta y creo que el pequeño tiene ganas de conocer a su nueva mamá.

Apenas termino de decir esa frase le paso al pequeño cachorro de tigre a la maestra. '_Es tan pequeño'_ Pensó la felina, con cuidado lo tomo en brazos ya que jamás había tomado a una criatura tan pequeña y delicada, antes del que el pequeño la volteara a ver con sus pequeños ojos adornados con piedras aguamarinas brillando con curiosidad.

"Hola querido Ryû, yo soy Tigresa y espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante. Te advierto que puedo ser gruñona, estricta y con pésimo sentido del humor, me gusta mucho entrenar y casi siempre suelo perder la paciencia. Pero te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte y protegerte de los malos e inclusive te apoyare en algo cuando los demás duden de ti. Prometo cuidarte como si fueras mi cachorro junto con tu padre. Bienvenido a la familia mi querido Ryû."

Y como si supiera el significado de esas palabras se acurruco perezosamente antes de soltar un pequeño ronroneo. ¿Quién dice que las corazonadas son un cambio en tu vida? Esta corazonada puede ser imprevista, pero no por siempre la menos deseada y los habitantes del palacio de Jade lo sabían.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia de Kung Fu Panda, últimamente he estado un poco ocupada (ya saben: universidad, proyectos, exámenes y demás) y porque no, he estado bloqueada…no sé por qué pero no se me ocurría nada con esta letra; cada vez que trataba de utilizar una letra que me sugerían o tenía en mente solo podía tener a lo mucho 1 frase de 10 palabras sin pies ni cabeza y no sabía cómo conectarlos, al menos darle una forma antes que se convirtiera en humo.

También quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores, a los que me han agregado a favoritos y siguen esta historia, enserio ¡muchas gracias chicos!

**Lizz Jiao.- **me alegro que te gustara el capítulo pasado y que lo consideres original y hermoso (aun no me la puedo creer), soy partidaria de dejar un final abierto para utilizarlo más adelante y dejar al lector ver varias posibilidades sobre los personajes; no te preocupes ya que el pequeño Ryū saldrá en otros capítulos que tengo planeados, solo es cuestión de saber en dónde y cómo o al menos hasta que me lo pidan. Gracias por avisarme, siempre suelo cometer el mismo error a la hora de escribir y siempre tengo que leerlo una y otra vez hasta que encuentre el error y corregirlo o que alguien más lo lea y marque mis errores.

** .- **siento que aunque Tigresa sea la más ruda, seria y radical de los personajes tiene que explotarse más su lado maternal (o femenino depende de cómo se vea claro está)

**Flowerforever355.- **ya somos dos, suelo mimarlos un rato pero no soy de esas personas que les encanten tener niños y niños corriendo por ahí y gritando como locos, suelo ser de esas personas que quieren a los bebés que a los niños aunque hay por leerlo y que te gustará, saludos desde mi ¿laptop?

**Maaarii.**- me siento feliz que te gustara como desarrollo esta pequeña historia en forma de viñetas con la letra del abecedario, espero que los siguientes capítulos te agraden como los pasados y prometo actualizar más o menos seguido (para que estés al pendiente ¿eh?)

**Maestra Víbora.**- ¿enserio te gusta cómo escribo? Oh enserio estoy tan feliz que te abrazaría si te tuviera enfrente como a los demás, me alegra que te gustara la canción, es una de mis favoritas y más como fue ligeramente modificada aunque si le prestas atención es como un mini resumen de las dos películas y como afectan al personaje. Agradezco que te gusten mis capítulos y te aceptare la suerte (la necesitare urgentemente).

Ahora sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo, cualquier crítica constructiva sobre mejorar, cambiar e inclusive una sugerencia para la siguiente letra "E" dejen un review o un mensaje privado y con gusto les contestaré. Si quieren recomendar mi historia o quieren recomendar una díganme y lo promociono.(?)

Kung Fu Panda pertenece a la franquicia de Dreamworks y dirigida por Jennifer Yuh.

* * *

**Dificultades**

A veces la vida nos pone retos que inclusive a nosotros nos parecerían una broma pesada o tal vez una pesadilla de la que quisieras despertar desesperadamente para ver que todo fue una jugarreta de tu mente. Pero a pesar de esos retos, aunque pienses que todo está perdido, siempre encontraras una pequeña luz entre tanta oscuridad. Al principio te será difícil verla pero conforme la encuentres, aunque sea solo un pequeño punto, te atraerá con su calidez hasta que esa pequeña luz crezca y te envuelva entre sus brazos tal y como una madre lo hace con su pequeño para mostrarle su amor y seguridad.

A veces pensamos que cuando estamos acabados ya no podremos seguir con nuestro camino, pero una cosa es segura y es que el destino pone retos que, aunque sean los más difíciles o cuánto tiempo nos cueste, poderlos superar para recibir nuestra recompensa por todo nuestros temores y sufrimiento que hemos pasado.

Hace algunos días se podrían considerar unos de los días más oscuros que se hubieran vivido en el Valle de la Paz y si preguntaras la razón seria simple pero a lo mismo tiempo complicado: una de las figuras más importantes de kung fu estaba gravemente delicada, a tal grado de no saber si podría sobrevivir. Estando en un limbo donde se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Si hubieran sabido lo que pasaría en esa misión que habían considerado demasiado simple hubieran tomado precauciones o mejor aún, no haberla aceptado nunca.

Todo había empezado con una misión cerca del Valle, para ser más exactos en las montañas a solo unos minutos: unos rinocerontes bandidos habían estado robando mercancías y un poco de dinero a los pocos valientes que cruzaban por ahí, así que decidieron ir tras los bandidos y entregarlos ante la justicia para que pagaran sus robos. Simple. O eso creían los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón, subestimando a los ladrones que no se dieron cuenta que ellos conocían perfectamente la montaña con sus rutas traicioneras y lo usarían eso a su favor en la pelea. Llámese ventaja o juego sucio, pero eso le cuesta la victoria a los guerreros del kung fu aunque a un precio demasiado alto para su gusto.

Aunque la batalla había sido difícil para nuestros guerreros favoritos pudieron sobrellevarlo, llevándose con pequeñas heridas como raspones, golpes, una que otra cortada por aquí y por allá pero nada grave había pasado hasta que el jefe de los bandidos decidió jugar sucio utilizando su última carta poniéndola sobre la mesa. Utilizando como ventaja la distracción de los guerreros contra sus compañeros y la atención del guerrero dragón, decidió desviarse a una de las rutas más traicioneras y engañosas de la montaña separando a Po de los demás para llevar su plan: deshacerse de una vez por todas del estúpido guerrero blanco y negro que interfería en sus planes. Lo que no contaba era que cierta felina se dio cuenta que se habían separado de la zona de pelea dejando a los demás encargarse de amarrar a los demás bandidos.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, en un momento el rinoceronte y el panda estaban peleando antes que el último decidirá golpear una pequeña pared justo antes que la felina decidiera unirse a la fiesta y a la otra, Tigresa se encontraba unos metros debajo de la montaña atrapada debajo de las rocas gritando de dolor antes de perder la conciencia por completo, debido al impulso del golpe que le había dado el rinoceronte a la jefa no oficial del grupo había hecho que cayera en la trampa que era para Po y en consecuencia, quedando en el hoyo donde varias rocas habían dejado su pierna atrapada, rompiéndola en el acto.

Desesperados decidieron dividirse, la mitad llevando a los bandidos a la cárcel y la otra dirigirse al palacio de Jade para que la atendieran rápidamente. Aunque las noticias no eran del todo alegres. Debido a los raspones anteriores en la batalla, habían causado que la pierna fracturada se infectara gracias al polvo y suciedad del lugar causando una grave infección que podría causarle la muerte en cualquier momento a la maestra Tigresa si no bajaba la fiebre, lo último que quedaba era que la infección no avanzara y tuviera una recuperación milagrosa o al menos que sobreviviera la noche.

El primer día fue el más difícil para todos, incluso para Shifu. Pensar que su mejor amiga, compañera de entrenamiento, la mejor estudiante e hija podría morir en cualquier momento era desgarrador. Habían acordado que no entrenarían hasta que ella se recuperara o por lo menos recuperara la conciencia. Todos se turnaban para cuidarla, aunque les rompía el corazón ver a Tigresa en ese estado. Se veía tan frágil, templando como una hoja contra el viento cruel mientras abrazaba sus sabanas ya bañadas de sudor y murmurando pequeñas palabras indescifrables a causa de la fiebre que apenas bajaba unos cuando grados a lo mucho debido a los paños de agua fría.

La noticia había corrido como pólvora por el valle y a sus alrededores. Era insólito y trágico la noticia; una de las mejores guerreras que ha tenido China estaba grave y no sabían si llegará a sobrevivir.

El más afectado por la condición era Po. Sentía que era su culpa. Si él no se hubiera dejado engañar esto nada hubiera pasado. El debería estar en su lugar, no ella. Nunca se separaba de su lado. A veces tomaba doble turnos por la noche para cuidarla o desaparecía por momentos, pero todos podían ver restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas regordetas. El brillo se esos ojos esmeraldas y esa sonrisa traviesa habían desaparecido por completo y había sido sustituido por una pequeña sombra que opacaban sus ojos y una sonrisa forzada, vacía que incluso un desconocido podría notar a kilómetros.

Estaba oscuro, no sabía dónde estaba pero era agradable. No había dolor, preocupaciones ni sufrimiento. ¿De qué se debía de preocupar? De nada, aquí había solamente tranquilidad, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí pero no le importaba, se sentía tan bien, tan relajada pero una pequeña punzada en el pecho la molestaba que no la dejaba estar completamente tranquila. Algo hacía falta, pero por más que se esforzaba en recordar no podía, no tenía recuerdos fijos, parecía que eran de humo ya que no podría darles forma por más que lo intentara.

Un pequeño sonido retumbo por todo el lugar, repetitivo, lento y constante. Era una gota caer al suelo, una y otra vez. Ese sonido tal vez podría haberla considerado relajante de no ser porque una pequeña punzada en su pecho la hacía sentir culpable pero al escuchar que esas pequeñas gotas eran acompañados de unos sollozos sofocados fue cuando empezó a desesperarse. Esos sollozos le dolían por alguna razón, era tanto el dolor que puso sus oídos con ambas manos. No quería que esa persona llorara ¿no sabía que a ella también le hacía daño?

_Por favor no llores, por favor… para. Me duele. Ya no llores, basta de llorar ¿no vez que me duele a mí también?_

Como contestación a sus suplicas eran esas lagrimas chocando contra el suelo haciendo eco en el lugar acompañado con tímidos sollozos que empezaban a extinguirse.

La oscuridad, una vez agradable y cómoda, se volvió un lugar frío y asfixiante. Necesitaba salir urgente mente de ese lugar. Empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo, tal vez para encontrar una salida o alejarse del sonido de las lágrimas chocando contra el suelo que tanto le hacían daño. O tal vez ambas cosas, no sabía a ciencia cierta, pero lo único que sabía era que tenía que encontrar una salida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo corrió sin rumbo fijo entre la oscuridad ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? No lo sabía, pero por más que corría no había nada ni nadie, solo era ella. No había puertas, ventanas o edificios o personas con quien hablar y eso la empezó a desesperar. Corrió hasta que perdió el equilibrio. Abrazo sus piernas con ambas manos mientras ponía su cabeza entre las piernas, mientras el goteo de las lágrimas chocar contra el suelo eran su única compañía. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse avisando las próximas lágrimas que querían caer. Tenía miedo. Quería regresar y recuperar sus memorias. _Saber quién era._

Una calidez tan suave, que pensó que era su imaginación, empezó a rodearla tímidamente tal y como una madre abraza a su pequeño por primera vez. Era tan reconfortante, tan cálido y agradable que se dejó envolver por esa extraña calidez que le trasmitía seguridad.

_Vuelve a ellos. No tengas miedo Tigresa, vuelve con ellos. Aun eres joven, tienes tanto que vivir cariño. Aun no es tu momento._

Esa voz era tan familiar y al mismo tiempo extraña. Sabia a quien permanecía esa voz que transmitía tanto cariño y la hacía sentirse tan bien y segura. Esa voz que permaneció enterrada en sus memorias durante años y que por alguna extraña razón logro recordar.

_¿Mamá?_ _ ¿Eres tú mamá?_

Como si supiera que sus conclusiones formuladas en su mente eran acertadas, esa calidez la envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos. Pero ese abrazo se sintió diferente, parecía una despedida. Y antes que se diera cuenta sentía que alguien la jalaba contra el suelo imaginario, siendo absorbida rápidamente. _¡No!_ tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Quería estar más tiempo con ella y como si supiera lo que pensaba Tigresa lo único que obtuvo era un: _'Pronto cariño, pronto tendrás las respuestas que tanto buscas y yo estaré ahí pacientemente para contestarlas'_

Y cayó. Siendo tragada por la oscuridad.

Sentía los parpados pesados y algo frio en la frente. Estaba respirando agitadamente, parecido como hubiera pasado la carrera de obstáculos o cuando quería alcanzar a los chicos después de hacerle una broma de mal gusto. Pasaron unos segundos mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración, moviendo un poco en su cabeza tratando de aclarar su vista pudo darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación.

Trato de levantarse cuando vio algo se lo impedía, retirando un poco la sabana pudo darse cuenta que su pierna derecha estaba vendada. Entonces los recuerdos empezaron a inundar su mente. Una misión en las montañas, una pelea contra los bandidos rinocerontes bandidos, seguir al líder y a Po, caer por un agujero, un dolor indescriptible en la pierna, un grito que reconoció como suyo y después oscuridad.

Soltando el aire que inconscientemente retuvo dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada, tenía tantas dudas rondando en su cabeza. Levanto sus manos y pudo observar que estaban vendadas, al parecer alguien le había curado las pequeñas heridas en sus palmas, casi pudo asegurar que Víbora se había encargado de esa tarea tal y como lo llevaba haciendo desde que eran unas niñas. Ese recuerdo la hizo sonreír ligeramente, aun podría recordar los regaños y sermones que siempre le da su amiga.

Una luz y un ruido detrás de la puerta le llamo la atención, unas figuras que ella conocía demasiado bien entraron en la habitación. Al parecer ambas figuras estaban hablando en susurros para no alterar el silencio que caracterizaba esta noche.

"Po, necesitas descansar. Por el amor de Buda, no has dormido en días y esto se está viendo reflejado."

"Víbora, estoy perfectamente bien. Puedo durar sin dormir un poco más" Pudo escuchar un bufido por parte de su amiga.

"Si claro y yo puedo volar. Por favor no me hagas reír, hoy casi quemas la cocina por estar cabeceando tratando de preparar la cena. Agradece que Grulla y Mono estaban ahí mientras Mantis y yo estábamos haciendo guardia sino quien sabe qué habría pasado."

Podrían haber continuado con su discusión de no ser porque vieron a cierta felina despierta atenta a su conversación con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Estuvo a punto de soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver las caras de sorpresa que pusieron sus amigos de no ser porque sintió un abrazo asfixiante de Víbora.

"Oh Tigresa, estaba tan preocupada. ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo! ¡Dioses no sabes el susto que nos llevamos al saber si no despertabas nunca!"

"Hey tranquila, solo fue una pierna rota y unos cuantos rasguños, ya verás que me pondré bien…aunque no pueda hacer kung fu por una buena temporada." Lo último lo dijo con un ligero tono de molestia.

"¿Tranquila? ¡¿Tranquila?!" Oh no ese tono de voz en Víbora significaba problemas. "¡No sabíamos si sobrevivirías a esta! ¿Sabes que tuviste una gran infección que casi te cuesta? Nos has tenido mortificados durante los últimos 5 días y tu bien campante de 'Oh no pasa nada' "

Lo último la había tomado por sorpresa. "Espera ¿Has dicho que además de romperme una pierna y no poder hacer kung fu durante una temporada estuve a punto de morir?"

"Si lo pones de esa manera, si, estuviste a punto de morir" dijo tranquilamente, al menos su amiga se había calmado, en otras palabras no moriría en sus manos. "Te dejare un momento, tengo que avisarles a los demás que has despertado ¿Okay? Trata de no moverte mucho." Y con un ligero apretón de manos dándole ánimos salió de la habitación.

Apenas la vio salir, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de moverse ligeramente tratando de sentarse cuando una figura se acercó a ella.

"Déjame ayudarte." Comento casualmente Po, de no haber sido porque se dirijo a ayudarla podría haber asegurado que se encontraba sola en la habitación. Le puso un par de almohadas para usarlo de respaldo para que estuviera más cómoda. Pero mientras hacia esa tarea los rodeaba un silencio que viniendo de cierto panda era una tarea prácticamente imposible.

"Po…"

"Lo siento" Comento Po en un susurro interrumpiendo a la felina. "Si no hubiera sido por mi culpa tal vez no hubieras estado a punto de morir a causa de esa tota infección."

"No fue tu culpa, yo te seguí, yo tome una decisión al ir y tratar de ayudarte. Que no salió como lo planeado es otra cosa." Termino de decir tranquilamente. Po esperaba una regañada, una mirada de odio o algo, no su tranquilidad y eso lo estaba matando.

"¿No lo entiendes? Si tal vez hubiera puesto más atención esto no habría pasado, tal vez hubiera…" ya no pudo terminar la frase ya que Tigresa lo interrumpió abruptamente.

"Tú mismo has dicho _'hubiera'_ ¿y sabes algo Po? Él hubiera no existe igual que las casualidades ¿entiendes? Solo fue una dificultad, algo que ya estaba 'por pasar' al tomar mi decisión. Eres mi amigo Po, y si tuviera que volverlo a hacer lo haría sin dudarlo ¿de acuerdo?"

Con un asentimiento cerraron por finalizada la conversación. "Pero ¿sabes? Aun me siento un poco culpable por tu pierna rota, ya que vas a durar casi 3 meses sin poder hacer kung fu ni ir a misiones ni…"

"Ya entendí Po ¿Y tú punto es…?"

"¿Crees que podría ayudarte durante ese tiempo? No sería cuidarte ni nada de eso, solo ayudarte cuando quieras ir a un lugar o bajar al valle." Termino de decir Po con la mirada baja mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Soltando un pequeño bufido pero con una chispa alegre en sus ojos de rubí decidió darle una oportunidad a su amigo para que el pobre no se sintiera culpable de su estado.

"De acuerdo, dejare que me lleves a cualquier lado cuando yo quiera y diga. Y también quiero que pongas un poco de pescado en mis comidas y mantengas alejado a Mono y Mantis de las posibles bromas que me quieran hacer. ¿Trato?"

Sonriendo como no lo había hecho en semanas le tendió la mano contra la de Tigresa "Trato"

Tigresa tomo aire, ya podría escuchar corriendo a sus amigos y las pisadas rápidas de su padre. Y si bien le iba no la dejarían sola hasta que el cansancio les ganara. La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a sus amigos y a Shifu entrar apresuradamente antes de bombardearla con preguntas y abrazos. Tal vez ellos eran un poco exagerados con sus reacciones y los posibles cuidados exagerados por los demás durante los próximos 3 meses. No podría asegurar que en las próximas misiones terminaran bien para todos, sufrirían dificultades que tal vez le cuesten las vida. Pero no dudaría en sacrificarse por alguno de sus amigos y maestro. Ellos eran lo más importante para ella, más que los títulos o las riquezas del mundo, no cambiaría a ninguno de ellos por nada del mundo. Ellos eran su familia y aunque hubiera una y mil dificultades siempre los tendría a ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos otra vez, aquí subiendo un nuevo capítulo de este fandom de Kung Fu Panda, les agradezco mucho los que leen, siguen, agregan a favoritos y/o comenten mi historia ¡Muchas gracias chicos! Me siento tan feliz que apoyen mi historia y tenga buena aceptación, nunca creí tener tantos seguidores en tan pocos capítulos. Espero que les agrade este capítulo y si quieren que recomienden sus historias o alguna que les agrade no les den pena y díganme y con gusto los promociono en los próximos capítulos.

Recuerden dejar su comentario al final de la historia sobre alguna crítica constructiva, mejorar, eliminar, observaciones o alguna sugerencia sobre la letra "F" para el próximo capítulo será totalmente bienvenido.

Por cierto, hace días que tengo varias ideas en la cabeza y una de ellas es hacer otra pequeña historia hecha con una frase clave en lugar de una letra del abecedario y otra donde los personajes sean totalmente humanos y en la actualidad. Aun me faltan muchos detalles que ver, pero si les agrada la idea, déjenmelo saber en sus comentarios.

**Maestra Víbora.-** Me alegro que te diera risa la última parte, creo que después de tanto drama en el capítulo pasado merecía un final más o menos feliz. Escúchala bien, la música siempre tiene algo que contarnos, solo hay que prestar atención. Muchas gracias por tus sugerencias y aceptare toda tu suerte de ahora en adelante.

**Lia.-** Me siento feliz que te encanten mis capítulos y sus mini historias, ya me chiveé, recuérdame algún día escribirte algo como a los demás ¿eh?

**Shallene.-** ¿Enserio te gusta mi historia? Muchas gracias, no te preocupes a lo mucho me tardo una semana más o menos depende de lo pendiente que tengo en mi vida diaria (escuela, proyectos, etc.) saludos desde México.

**Lola3934.-** I'm glad you like both the chapter, I hope this is to your liking girl.

**Maaariii.-** No estés triste por ellos, no los hare sufrir nunca más. Bueno no mucho.

**Phoenix-bird-blue.-** Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo 3, pensé que nadie le gustaría ese capítulo por el pequeño _Ryū ya que pensé que sería demasiado rápido el cambio. He leído tu historia y es interesante, prometo pasar y dejar mi cometario pronto._

**Between the notes.-** Me alegra que te pasaras por mi historia y te gustara el capítulo 3, sabes que si necesitas algo cuentas con mi ayuda ¿okay? Espero verte más seguido por aquí.

Por cierto aquí en este capítulo más que nada me basaría (por así decirlo) en la próxima película que saldrá en diciembre 2015 en Estados Unidos, donde saldrá el padre biológico de Po (¡al fin!) con un nuevo villano sobrenatural "jamás antes visto" y una posible competencia para Tigresa contra una Panda que quiere la atención de Po (que dilema), para más información chequen en la página oficial de Dreamworks.

Kung Fu Panda pertenece a la franquicia de Dreamworks y dirigida por Jeniffer Yuh.

* * *

**Encantador**

Si hay una palabra que describiera al pequeño hijo del Guerrero Dragón y la maestra del estilo de Tigre, _Ryū, era encantador. Y no solo porque ellos fueran sus padres, si le preguntaras a cualquiera sobre el pequeño todos te darían la misma respuesta o al menos con palabras expresando sobre lo adorable que era._

Al principio a todos se habían sorprendido con el pequeño, por decirlo de alguna manera, ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que el Guerrero Dragón fuera padre tan joven? Algunas teorías eran desde lo más simple hasta lo más exagerado, un ejemplo de esos chismes eran que había tenido armonio con una joven que apenas tuvo el niño se lo entrego a su padre ya que no quería saber nada del pequeño, otros decían que la maestra Tigresa y él habían tenido una relación a escondidas y habían mantenido el embarazo a escondidas hasta que el cachorro nació y lo presentaron cuando ya no podrían ocultarlo con apenas 1 mes de nacido y cuando ellos apenas tenían 4 meses de noviazgo oficialmente.

Pero conforme pasaron las semanas esos chismes que andaban en la boca de todos habían perdido fuerza y habían aceptado la noticia sobre la nueva paternidad del guerrero. Y si alguien pudiera decir algo a su favor es que era un padre ejemplar –estando en los estándares de padres primerizos claro está- siempre ponía primero al pequeño en satisfacer sus necesidades básicas y dándole la atención necesaria sin dejar de lado sus obligaciones ni a su pareja, tratando de mantener un equilibro perfecto en su nueva faceta. Y aunque no fue fácil al principio para ambos padres, obtuvieron apoyo de sus amigos y sus padres (Shifu, Sr. Ping y el padre biológico de Po) y gracias a ellos pudieron salir adelante.

Y después de un año y medio desde la llegada de Ryū había habido cambio para bien, había traído la alegría al palacio y para todos los que vivían ahí y los que prácticamente se querían ir a vivir ahí solo por el pequeño.

Un ejemplo de esa alegría era cuando el pequeño empezó a hablar. Los maestros estaban preocupados ya que, aunque Ryū había cumplido su primer año, no hablaba…no, ni siquiera formulaba una palabra o al menos algunos balbuceos. Solo se mantenía mirando a los adultos tranquilamente y les regalaba sonrisas o risitas antes de entretenerse con algún objeto brillante o que estuviera cerca pero ni una palabra o intento de decir alguna.

Se encontraban en el restaurante del Sr. Ping, habían acordado ir a comer en su negocio después de un patrullar a los alrededores de la aldea ya que el padre biológico de Po venia de visita por unos días para tener una 'reunión familiar' como lo habían llamado ambos padres de Po, para poder relajarse un poco, hablar con los chicos y Shifu sobre cosas que los tres entenderían y como no, consentir a su único nieto. La reunión estaban todos platicando sobre las misiones, aventuras, recuerdos y riendo de las tonterías de los chicos, aunque llego un momento donde los 3 'adultos' por así decirlo, decidieron llevarse una plática acalorada sobre quien era mejor en que y nadie daba su brazo a torcer.

"Yo soy el mejor abuelo que Ryū pueda tener ¿verdad pequeñín?" comento el Sr. Ping mientras ponía un bol con panes de frijol antes de sentarse en la mesa.

"Oh claro que no" Dijo Shifu contradiciéndolo. "Yo soy el mejor, a él le encanta pasar tiempo conmigo."

"Siento desilusionarlos a los dos" comento el viejo panda mientras posaba la mirada en las dos últimas personas que habían hablado antes de acomodarse en su silla. "Pero es obvio que Ryū me quiere más a mí ya que siempre vengo de visita pide que lo tome en brazos"

"Oh ni hablar, el solo te quiere ya que eres el único que lo puedes cargar y lanzarlo al aire; por no decir que siempre le traer uno que otro regalo y eso amigo mío es chantaje" Señalo el Sr. Ping con su cucharón de madera. Y cuando él te señala con la cucharón de madera era que la cosa iba enserio.

"¡Ja! A ustedes solos los quieren por la comida" Señalo Shifu al Sr. Ping para señalar más tarde al panda" Y por los regalos. En cambio a mí me quiere porque le encanta pasar tiempo conmigo y aprender las historias sobre el kung fu" Señalo su punto mientras se cruzaba de brazos reclamando su victoria.

"Eso sí que no Shifu, el solo te quiere por tus orejas y porque eres muy bueno durmiendo a las personas a la hora de hablar" Dijo el panda, era claro que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"¡Lo que oíste viejo maestro del kung fu!" Contestaron los dos padres del Guerrero dragón antes de mandarse los 3 miradas matadoras mientras sostenían con fuerza sus objetos (el bastón de Ooway, el cucharón de madera y un viejo bastón que alguna vez fue un mazo) antes de volver a la carga con sus argumentos.

Los 5 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón estaban callados viendo la acalorada discusión que se desarrollaba, ninguno querían meterse ya que si lo hacían se podrían ir despidiendo de este mundo y saludar a Ooway.

El único que no prestaba completa atención a lo que estaba sucediendo era el pequeño Ryū, que después de terminar de comer su pan de frijol tenía ganas de tomar un poco de agua para calmar su sed, trataba de llamar la atención desde los brazos de su padre para que le sirviera un poco de agua fresca aunque lo único que logro fue que Po lo acomodara en brazos sin dejar de poner atención a la discusión. Trato de llamar la atención de sus tíos pero solo le daban palmaditas en la cabeza o en el caso de Víbora le paso un peluche que el pequeño había dejado olvidado en la mesa. Inclusive Tigresa estaba enfrascada viendo la discusión y cuando Ryū trato de llama su atención solo recibió un beso en la frente antes de volver a observar a los 3 adultos. Y hubieran continuado con su 'pequeña platica' de no ser porque una voz sorprendió a todos los presentes.

"Papá" Comento Ryū con una voz infantil al mismo tiempo que jalaba ligeramente su brazo para llamar su atención "Papá, quiero aguaaaa" termino de decir el pequeño y para dar a conocer su punto señalaba la jarra con agua que se encontraba en medio de la mesa. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro mientras su carita mostraba frustración.

Con la sorpresa de todos los presentes al escuchar sobre la primera palabra- no- la primera frase del pequeño, todos se quedaron totalmente quietos viendo al pequeño tigre albino de bengala antes que el maestro Shifu le pasara un vaso con agua a Po y se lo diera de beber. Apenas termino de beber le sonrió a todos los presentes dando un pequeño "gracias" alargando la 's' al final.

Ni se diga lo que paso a partir de ese día, todos estaban más que orgullosos del pequeño, aun siendo tan pequeño ya podía hacer frases simples pero entendibles que pocos a su edad podían lograr. Aunque Ryū prefería no hablar más que lo necesario señalando un objeto y decir su nombre o para despedirse.

Unos que los que aprovecharon el encanto del pequeño tigre eran sus tíos Mantis y Mono. Salían con la excusa de que el niño necesitaba salir más seguido del palacio y convivir con más niños, aunque lo único que hacían era pasearse por el pueblo mientras las jóvenes iban atraídas hacia el niño como abejas a la miel mientras alagaban a los maestros sobre su sobrino y "lo bueno que eran como tíos del pequeñín" como solían decirles. Y lo que más adoraban era cuando se iban rumbo al palacio el pequeño volteaba y les decía con su vocecita infantil "Adiós" mientras se despedía con sus manitas (tal y como le había enseñado Grulla). Aunque dejaron de hacerlo tan seguido ya que habían sido cachados en el acto por Tigresa y no se salvaron de un sermón sobre "es inmoral utilizar un pequeño para conseguir chicas"

Pero también el pequeño por más cariñoso, adorable o encantador que fuera era muy posesivo con sus padres, en especial cuando iban a otras ciudades. Ahí era donde Ryū solía aferrarse a los brazos de su madre o padre (dependiendo quien lo tuviera en brazos) les daba a las demás personas del sexo contrario una mirada seria que no lo caracterizaba mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro repetidamente mostrando su mal humor. Era pequeño, pero sabía cuándo alguien quería coquetearles a sus padres y trataban usarlo como trampolín se ponía en ese plan que Mantis había llamado "la mirada del mal" tratando de alejar los posibles pretendientes.

Y si eso no funcionaba y la persona seguía tratar coqueteando con alguno de sus padres, se acomodaba mientras rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello y con una mirada cargada de inocencia soltaba la siguiente frase "¿Dónde está papá/mamá?"

¡Boom! ¡La bomba ya había sido lanzada! Y todos los posibles pretendientes salían despavoridos al enterarse que alguno de ellos tenía pareja y un hijo que alguna vez pensó que era un sobrino y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor de todo es que el resto de los compañeros soltaban la carcajada hasta que les faltara el aire y se burlaran de la pobre victima con sus intentos de coqueteo hasta que hubiera otro del cual acordarse para comentarlos después al maestro Shifu o en las reuniones familiares lo que se presentará primero la oportunidad.

O tal vez cuando empezó a dejar de gatear y dar sus primeros pasos. Aunque todo fue un poco confuso.

En un momento Ryū estaba sentado jugando con su pequeño muñeco de tela lanzándolo al aire para que el juguete copiara los movimientos de sus tíos y padres tal y como lo hacían en este momento en la sala de entrenamiento y en la otra salía corriendo a esconderse en los brazos del maestro Shifu. ¿La razón? El muñeco de entrenamiento para principiantes del gimnasio que se encontraba al lado del pequeño sosteniendo la puerta había sido golpeado uno con los restos de los que alguna vez fueron los guerreros de madera, causando que se moviera rápidamente de un lado a otro espantando al pequeño. Tanto fue el miedo de Ryū que se fue corriendo a los brazos de la persona más cercana para refugiarse en ellos, en este caso en los brazos del Maestro Shifu.

Aunque después de varios días e intentos, el pequeño perdió el miedo al maniquí y empezó a correr y dejar destrozos por donde pasaba –aunque aún no superaban los que dejaba Po en la sala de los guerreros o en los entrenamientos, ni siquiera Mantis y Mono podían superar el record del Panda y eso que llevaban años viviendo en el palacio- aunque siempre había alguien cuidándolo para que no se hiciera daño.

Ahora se encontraban todos tomando un merecido descanso en el jardín mientras el maestro Shifu tocaba una melodía con su flauta de bambú relajando aún más el ambiente en especial para cierto pequeño felino mientras abrazaba perezosamente su muñeco antes que un sonido de unas pisadas lo hiciera voltear para encontrarse con dos figuras distintas pero al mismo tiempo familiares para todos los presentes, en especial para el más joven del grupo.

"¡Abuelitos!" grito con emoción un momento antes de arrojarse al Sr. Ping y al viejo panda, y que este último lo tomara en brazos mientras lo llenaba de besos.

"Pero mira que grande estas Ryū, cada vez que vengo cada día estas más grande, si sigues así estarás tan grande como yo ¿Qué es lo que comes?"

"Fideos del abuelito Ping" Con esa contestación se ganaron las risas de todos y que el mencionado se le inflara el pecho de orgullo por la respuesta.

"Pues esos fideos son mágicos, tal vez y cuando seas grande seas una gran persona que ayudara a los demás."

"Yo quiero ser tan grande como tú, cocinar como el abuelito Ping y ser tan rápido como el abuelito Shifu."

"Eh ¿y qué hay de mí?" Pregunto Po con un pequeño tono de pena pero se notaba a lenguas que estaba jugando.

"Mmm" Saco la lengua mientras se ponía a pensar y movía su cola suavemente. "¡Quiero ser tan suave y esponjado como tú papá! Así cuando me caiga de las escaleras no me lastimare como los demás" La contestación tan inocente de Ryū había avergonzado al panda que su cara parecía competir con el tomate más rojo del lugar mientras se reían a costa del pobre panda hasta que el estómago les empezó a doler por tanto reír.

Ahora después de 1 año y medio desde la llegada del pequeño Ryū le había traído más vida al palacio y a sus habitantes de la creían posible. Había unido más a los maestros haciendo maduros para beneficio del pequeño (aunque a veces se preguntaban quién era el niño y quien el adulto si los chicos o el bebé) habían recuperado el tiempo que creían perdido gracias al pequeño (Shifu y el padre biológico de Po eran un ejemplo de ello), recordar viejas memorias que se veían tan lejanas (en el caso del ), consentir a su nuevo y único sobrino (Víbora, Mantis, Mono y Grulla aceptaban esa tarea) o aprender poco a poco como ser padres (en este último caso de Po y Tigresa)

Tal vez no todo sería color de rosa, habría problemas y dificultades mientras pasara el tiempo, pero aprovecharían cada momento, harían lo imposible para que el pequeño sea feliz pero al mismo tiempo humilde y ayudara el próximo.

Ryū era un ser encantador y harían lo imposible para que su encanto envuelvan a los que lo rodean siendo una mejor persona en un futuro no muy lejano.


End file.
